Project Summary/Abstract Innate immunity is an ancient defense response that evolved with the earliest metazoan creatures, and is the first line of defense against microbial infection. These responses rely on the recognition of microbes by germline-encoded receptors, and drive the production of numerous chemical, biological, and cellular defense responses. In the face of constant microbial assault, innate immunity is essential for the survival of nearly all multicellular organisms. On the other hand, over-exuberant or inappropriate innate immune responses are the underlying cause of morbidity and mortality associated with many infectious and autoimmune diseases. The endocrine system, through steroids as well as sex hormones and vitamin D, has profound pro- or anti- inflammatory effects on the innate immune response. This crosstalk between the innate immune and endocrine systems is found throughout the animal kingdom, and likely evolved with some of the earliest animals. This proposal uses the fruit fly Drosophila melanogaster as a model for the study of these interactions. Flies offer many advantages for these studies, including experimental tractability with arguably the most robust genetic system for in vivo studies, extensive knowledge of steroid hormone regulatory networks, and an innate immune system without the complexity of the adaptive immune response. Furthermore, many aspects of the innate immune responses are highly conserved with mammals, and discoveries made in flies can be translated into paradigm shifting findings in mammals. Particularly relevant for this proposal are the conserved NF-?B signaling pathways, which drive the immediate response to infection, and the modulation of these signaling pathways by steroid hormones. A thorough mechanistic analysis of how the innate immune response is regulated by steroid hormones in the Drosophila model system will provide a deeper understanding of these ancient regulatory interactions, and are likely to identify new avenues for manipulating these interactions in vector insects and/or mammals. Preliminary data demonstrate that the insect steroid hormone 20-hydroxyecdysone has a profound enhancing effect on NF-?B dependent innate immune responses, through regulating the expression of the bacterial sensing receptor PGRP-LC. This regulatory network enables the ecdysone to prime the innate immune response, creating more effective immune defenses in times of stress. The experiments outlined in Aim 1 are designed to elucidate the molecular mechanisms underlying this hormonal control of immunity, while Aim 2 will probe the molecular and cellular mechanisms by which the steroid ecdysone responds to stress and primes immune defenses. In Aim 3, we will probe the role steroid-regulated immune signaling in driving developmentally programmed autophagic cell death and tissue degradation. All three of these Aims build upon, and extend in exciting new directions, the findings from our previous cycle of support for this grant.